1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device having a display window which can be selectively touch sensitive.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,619 discloses a slide telephone where an upper portion of a display is covered and uncovered as the telephone is reconfigured. Telephones are also known which have touch screen displays, such as the Apple® IPHONE. A touch screen display can function both as a display screen and also as a user input.
For telephones which do not have a touch screen display, distinct function keys, such as in a keypad, are provided separate from a normal display screen, such as an LCD display. However, distinct function keys are normally stable and cannot be changed according to an application running or displayed on the handset display.
There is a desire to provide a user interface for an apparatus which does not have a touch screen display, but which can still change function key features of a user input according to an application running or displayed on the handset display. There is also a desire to protect a display while the apparatus is not in use, but which allows at least a portion of the display to be viewable by a user while the display is protected.